New Neighbors
by edger230
Summary: Robbie moves into Atticus, Autumn and Johnny's neighborhood. Dedicated to Misspumkin and featuring her OC Robbie!


**Hey guys. I know I have to finish a bunch of stories, but I'm having trouble on some of them. I feel really bad, but I'll think of something for them in time.**

**This story is dedicated to Misspumkin because it features her OC Robbie, who is Autumn's future boyfriend. Sorry it took me so long and sorry if I screwed up on Robbie.**

**One last thing, (you don't really need to know this, but I wanted to tell you guys) I had a dream last night where Dudley X Kitty finally happened. Now some of you may consider that a great dream, but to be honest, it's kind of creeping me out, because this is the FOURTH TIME I've had that dream! It's stressing me out!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Dudley and Kitty woke up to the sound of bumping and an occasionally shout like "Hey! That's cheating!" or "23 out of 45! GO!" They looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. They got up out of bed and when they got to the hallway, Atticus nearly ran into them.

"Sorry Mom and Dad." He said. His siblings, Autumn and Johnny caught up with him and stopped short when they saw their parents.

"What are you three doing? It's not even seven o'clock yet!" Kitty said.

"It's Saturday!" said Autumn.

"We couldn't fall back to sleep, and cartoons don't start showing for another hour, so we decided to race each other up and down the stairs!" said Johnny.

"Well, you woke us up, so let's get some breakfast." said Dudley.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asked the trio.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Kitty replied. The siblings cheered as the family headed down stairs to make their weekly chocolate chip pancakes.

After breakfast, the three watched cartoons until they grew bored. Eventually they took turns playing Epic Mickey, their favorite Wii game.

Kitty walked into the living room around 10:30 to find Johnny and Atticus watching their sister take her turn.

"Sweeper at four o'clock!" said Johnny.

"Thanks!" Autumn replied, pressing the Z button and splattering the Sweeper with the thinner, which caused him to turn into a pile of goo. Her brothers cheered. **(A.N. For those who don't know, a Sweeper is one of the many minor enemies you need to defeat.)**

"Kids, why don't you go outside? It's a really nice day!" Kitty said.

The three knew that it was almost always useless to argue with their mother and it _was_ a pretty nice day, so they turned off the game and went outside. Autumn grabbed a basketball from the garage and dribbled it out to the basketball hoop in the front yard. Being a bit of a tomboy, she happened to enjoy the game.

"Hey, why don't you guys call Nikki and Daisy over? We can play a game or two." Autumn said dribbling the ball between her two hands. So the boys did and Daisy and Nikki were over there in about five minutes. They played a game, girls vs. boys. Atticus and Johnny let the girls have three players in order to be "fair" to the "less sporty gender" as they put it. Underestimating them proved to be a mistake, because the girls ended up beating them ten to nothing, twice.

They all sat down in the grass after the second game was finished. "You guys totally cheated!" Johnny said.

"Yeah!" said Atticus.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we kicked your butts?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, why can't you?" Atticus asked his brother.

"Earth to Atticus, you didn't either!" said Autumn.

"Well either way, you need another guy on your team." Daisy said.

Almost immediately after Daisy said that, a moving truck drove by the five and stopped at a blue house two houses away from Nikki's house.

"Hey, the new neighbors are finally here!" said Johnny. A couple of days ago their old neighbors had moved away. Although they were going to miss them, they were looking forward to seeing who their new neighbors were.

"Let's go meet them!" Nikki said. The others nodded and they all walked over to the house.

"I hope they have kids!" Daisy said.

As they walked over, a few bulldogs in blue uniforms and red hats came out of the driver and passenger's seat of the moving van. They opened the back of the moving van to begin getting some furniture out. A couple, who were cats, walked out of the back of the moving van and grabbed a box each. The kids assumed that they were husband and wife.

A boy soon came out of the moving van after them. He was a tan cat with brown eyes and visible whiskers. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked about Autumn's age. He attempted to grab a box out of the van. He tried his best to lift it, but he seemed to be having trouble.

Autumn walked away from the group and up to him. "Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Yeah th-" the boy began while turning to look at Autumn. He suddenly stopped talking and he stared at Autumn. Hearts emanated from around him. His heart began to pound.

The other kids got there at about that time. They saw the look on the boy's face and immediately knew he had a crush on Autumn. He then realized what he was doing and did his best to finish his sentence.

"S-sure, I could use it." he said.

Autumn took the other side of the box. Together, they brought it into the house. They finally sat it down next to the window.

"Thanks for the help." said the boy, trying not to break a sweat. "I'm Robert, but everyone calls me Robbie."

"I'm Autumn." Autumn said. Before anything else could be said, Johnny, Daisy, Atticus and Nikki each carried in individual boxes.

"Guys this is Robbie." Autumn began. "Robbie this is my brother, Johnny, my other brother, Atticus and our friends Daisy and Nikki."

"Nice to meet you guys." Robbie said.

"Hey, do you need any more help?" Atticus asked Robbie.

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked. "You know I can do it myself." He said clearly trying to act tough.

Just then, Robbie's parents came in. "Robbie, have you already made some friends?" his mother asked. Robbie introduced everyone and his parents introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Katkar.

"Robbie, why don't you go outside and play? We can handle things on our own." Mr. Katkar said.

"Really?" Robbie asked. His parents nodded.

"Cool! The boys need another team mate!" Daisy said.

"You guys keep cheating!" Atticus said, but shut up when he got a look from Nikki.

"Do you like basketball?" Autumn asked.

"You bet!" Robbie replied starting to sweat a little. They all ran outside and began another game. Robbie proved to be a rather good player and with his help the boys ALMOST beat the girls.

It didn't take long for Robbie's family to move in, nor did it take long for Robbie to become friends with the others.

The End


End file.
